smashing and other stuf
by rollatornewspappergirl
Summary: a crossover between the real wold and smash bros.!( includes gijinka caracters) how will our beloved heroes stand up to corruption, suppression and each other? first fan fic ever! rated T because violence and mild romance in later chapters
1. prologue

**hello there my reader, this will be my first fan fic ever! so don't be that hard on me k?**

**just so you know: I don't own smash brothers, do you really think that if I would, I would be writing freaking fanfics about it in my spare time?**

**so this is set in our time, but there will be some si-fi stuff like magic.**

* * *

**that's what I wrote the first time I began writing this fan-fic but since the first chapters were horrible to read , I'll be re-uploading them from now on, beginning with this prologue**

* * *

our story takes place in an alternate universe, were corrupt businessman rule, they sit on the profit and have a nice life. although all businessman are pretty rich, there are two businessman in particular who are really rich. mister Master Hand and his younger brother, Crazy Hand they alone poses over 50% of the buildings in our town, smash ville a pretty big city, divided in districts. our story starts far from the luxury those two live in, our story starts in the so called: mushroom district. a crappy neighbourhood occupied with drug addicted folks. you would think the people who live here deserved it, but some of them didn't. This place is actually a mere dumping place for people who dare to stand up to this society, who dare to fight for smash ville. and our story begins with the founder of an organisation that would be known for there constant resistance against the corruption, an ever-growing organisation made by a mix of interesting people who were driven together by fate. and this story tells their story, of how thy fought, the story of them, the super smash brothers. their combined powers, will they be enough to stop this corrupt society, or wil they break under the pressure of master, crazy and others?

**like it? it a short intro of what will come, be sure t stay tuned! I'm currently in the middle of a test week, but I'll try to upload once a week. ( future me: no I won't, once a month is a better gamble, but I'll try!)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Today we will meet some smashers! I hope it will be a longer chapter, sorry for my shortness! I'm doing this in the chronological order from the games, so we will start with 64, then melee, then brawl and if it's released by then smash 3ds/wiiu. oh, and i scraped the naming stuff, sorry for the confusion. **

* * *

_"You're sure you want to do this bro?"_

He turned to face Luigi. Luigi had always been easy scared by stuff ever since they were kids, so it was no surprise to Mario to see his brother with a pretty pale face.

_"Luigi, I don't like to clean up this dump either but how are we going to get money otherwise?"_ He replied to his brother.

Luigi looked up to him._"I guess your right Mario we don't have another choice if we ever want to pay of the Don_."

Luigi sighted and looked up to his brother's face and nodded, Mario opened the door and instantly covert his nose, the stench from fresh blood was hanging in the couldn't remember when they started doing this job but he figured out he was doing it over five years now, cleaning up crime scene that were made by the Don. The people he assassinated were people who shared his fate; they also owned the Don a favour and were late with the pay up. And Mario knew that if he would dare oppose the Don, he would be the next corpse that his brother would clean up.

After the clean-up wich took about an hour Mario and Luigi grabbed their stuff and left the house.

* * *

It had always scared him,

_we have just erased this man's life, there was no trail left of his existence, nobody would ever know he lived here. what if he had a family, kids a wife! what if_...

_"Luigi! Quit the day dreaming, I want to get out of this place before this guy's spirit is going to haunt us!"._

his brother ripped him out of his day dreaming. Luigi nodded and followed after his brother to a filthy white van, just parked outside the house they just cleaned. Although Luigi knew Mario wasn't serious about the ghost it still scared him enough to not look back to the mansion ever again. He sad himself on the passenger seat, Mario always liked to drive.

The drive didn't take that long, but it felt very long for Luigi, he and Mario didn't say a word against each other. They never did after a crime clean, but this time it was different, not even the radio was turned on while Mario drove to a somewhat better neighbourhood in the mushroom district. There van stopped in front of a small one storey building. Both Mario and Luigi stepped out of the vehicle and Mario opened the door with his key.

"_Mamma, Yoshi, were home! Mario's _voice sounded tired.

_ like it always does when he just finished a job._ Luigi thought.

Footsteps were heard, and before the twins knew it they were being hugged by their Mama. His Mama was an Italian old lady who had worked at a school as teacher when they were young. And although she wasn't their real mother, she did act like they were here sons. Making them food and threating them kindly, being afraid that each day she saw them could be the last day she saw them. She was always worried for her sons. Behind their Mamma stood a 17 year old boy who went by the name Yoshi, he was the Mama's real son and like a little brother to him and Mario. He gave Mario a high five and Luigi a short hug. the boy had always liked both him and Mario, but he liked him more as an brother and Mario more like an friend. Mario liked it this way, he didn't need another brother who irritated the hell out of him while working.

* * *

They walked into their living room. It was small to say the least; it had barely enough room for a two-seater, to chairs and a small TV. But it was cosy, nice and warm and that was all they needed. They all sat down. Mario and Luigi on the two-seater and Yoshi and she on the chairs. Luigi decided to break the silence

" _so, how was school Yoshi?"_

Yoshi looked up and gave a small smile

" _oh, nothing to extraordinary, just a normal day." _He sighted and looked down," _I wish I had a cool job like you guys!"_

Mario, who had been dozing of snapped his eyes open and before Luigi could stop him he grabbed Yoshi, pulled him up and began shaking him violently.

" _DON'T JOU DARE CALL OUR JOB COOL AND SAY JOU WISHED YOU HAVE IT! DON'T JOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS IT IS? DON'T JOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE IT?" _He screamed at Yoshi while still shaking him violently.

Luigi tried to get Yoshi out of his brothers iron grip.

_"Mario, please stop! Jour hurting him!" _He said with fear in his voice.

Mario stopped shaking Yoshi, dropped him on the ground, gave Luigi a death stare and walked out of the door with he slammed shut behind his back. And all this time the only thing she could do was watch, watch as her oldest son finally had broken. She sighted and walked over to Yoshi and Luigi, who was comforting him.

_"Are you okay? "_She asked calmly.

_"I'm fine mom"_ He replied at the verge of tears.

She brought him some water to calm him down. Once Luigi brought him to bed she asked Luigi

" _what happened to Mario?"_

_"Nothing", _he replied.

And they just sat there in silence for the moment.

_"I better go and look for him; I don't want him to get in trouble"_

With those words Luigi stood up, grabbed his jacket and left, leaving the Mama behind. She sighted

_ will we ever escape this circle of death and harm? _she asked herself as she sat down.

* * *

he found Mario in no time; he was at his favourite bar, drinking his sorrows away.

" _Let's go home bro"_ said Luigi. he was looking at his drunk brother. although Mario didn't reply, he did let Luigi take him away, and they headed home. Once they were there they saw the Mama sleeping on the two-seater, vast asleep.

_The poor lady_ ,_ Emotionally exhausted, _Luigi thought with a sad smile on his face.

He gave Mario a glass of water but Mario didn't take it. Instead he began to talk with his loud drunk voice.

_"You know what we should do bro, become thieves! Opposite the don and all those other business man. We would be the Robin hoods of smash ville and people would love us. It would be less dangerous and way better than cleaning shit up"_

And with those drunk, but wise words Mario fall asleep on his improvised bed.

Luigi shook his head

_my brother and his drunk fantasies_. But he had no idea how real his brothers fantasy would came to be.

* * *

**First chapter finished! please review, oh and just to be clear, Yoshi is a human teenage boy. he and all other non- human characters are now human just for the sake of not having a talking dinosaur being normal. I'll try to make some cover art for this story, shouldn't take that long so you guys can see how they actually look in their human forms. by the way, do you want pairings in the future or not? please leave a comment!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is here! Today introducing Mario's plan to escape the evil circle he's in! **

* * *

Luigi woke up to the sound of scratching pen's and the smell of ink in the morning. He opened his eyes and stepped out of bed. Both the beds of Mario and Yoshi were empty. he followed the sound of the scratching pen and was baffled by what he had found. Mario and Yoshi were sitting on the floor with all kinds of papers surrounding them they were quietly writing something down. Sometimes making the papers they were writing into a ball and throwing them in the overflowed trashcan. And sometimes taking an other note from the floor and comparing them to the one they were writing. he watched them while doing this stuff and after a short five minutes he raised his voice

" _what the hell are you guys doing? "_

Both Mario and Yoshi didn't look up, but Yoshi answered with a huge enthusiasm in his voice

_"were busy!"_

_" I can see that Yoshi, but what for?" _Luigi asked.

" _Luigi, you're witnessing the birth of the group that will bring an end to the corrupt world of businessman!" _Mario answered.

Luigi just stood there for a second to let those words do their work. He blinked, opened his mouth to reply, but then closed it again.

_"You're baffled by the geniality of our plan aren't you Luigi_?" Yoshi asked with a big grin on his shining face.

Then Luigi finally replied," _genius? Stupid, reckless and dangerous you mean! "_He said scared, "_do you have any idea how the don would threat you if he found out what jour_ planning?!"

Mario finally looked up from his work and replied

" _he would gladly help us, for that is our plan, we'll work together and defeat Master and crazy hand!"_

Luigi looked, blinked and passed out.

He woke up on the couch, the paper work was gone and only a small map had remained on the floor, Yoshi was carefully looking thru it. Once he was done he looked up to Luigi.

_"Woke u sleepy head? "_He said with a sarcastic grin on his face.

Luigi looked angrily at him

_"you aren't going to help Mario in his drunken plan are you?"_

_" In matter of fact, I am" _he replied.

They looked at each other, and just when he was about to tell Yoshi that this wasn't right. Mario walked in.

" _you can't be serious about al of this Mario, it's way too dangerous!"_ he said to his brother

Mario looked at him and said

_"nobody ever said I was going to do this alone Luigi, Yoshi is helping me and I'm going to ask some old friends of mine to help out as well."_

Once Luigi had heard that he gave Yoshi a glare. He stood up and grabbed his jacked.

_"Luigi, were you're going?" _Mario asked shocked.

" _I'm going to find normal work, no cleaning up corpses, no helping you anymore to pay up jour debt and no drugs dealing!"_

With those words he bravely stepped outside and left.

" _He was really angry at you Mario, when do you think he'll be back?"_ Asked Yoshi with a baffled expression.

_"I don't know Yoshi. I don't know if he'll even return, what I do know for sure is that he's not going to help us at all. But let's not get influenced by that bummer, we got work to do Yoshi, real business._

* * *

They jumped in the van and left. They were off to a place Mario knew like the back of his pocket, for they left the mushroom district and went to the jungle district. The jungle district thanked his name to the wild party's there and his mostly black inhabitants. This neighbourhood was quite rich, so the houses were way larger than those in the mushroom district. Although Mario periodically went to this place, it was Yoshi's first time ever in the neighbourhood; he looked around like a young puppy, looking for the adventure and entertainment his new background had to offer. Mario chuckled.

_The boy loves this place._

He pulled over in front of one of the somewhat bigger houses. They both abandoned the vehicle and walked to the fancy house. Yoshi walked behind Mario, not sure to fear or like this new environment. Mario rang the bell. There was a bit of rumble going in the house, but eventually the door was opened by a tall black woman with blond hair, scarce clothing and nice curves.

_"Well hello there boy's what can I do for you? "_

he wasn't surprised to see the woman and replied

_"were here to see the Don"_

The woman looked curiously at Mario thought for a moment and then opened the doors.

_"Follow me gentlemen."_

Yoshi blushed from being called gentleman, this made Mario smile and to break Yoshi's nervousness he said

_"don't look at her like that Yoshi! She might be pretty but she's probably twice if not thrice your age and probably taken." _

Yoshi's eyes looked shocked at Mario when heard that, making Mario chuckle

" _you better get your cheeks normal again before we enter the Don's room."_

all colour fainted from Yoshi's face immediately

_ " were at the Don's house?!"_

* * *

The woman led them to the living room, which was crowded with a lot of people.

_ after party or hangover? _Mario asked himself.

They were led to the back of the room, were a small party was hanging out.

_"DK, you got company" _the woman said.

_"Whose it Candy?_ "The Don, or DK to his friends asked.

_"It's me, Mario, and this is my brother, Yoshi." he_ replied to the question.

DK looked at him

_"Mario, my old friend, why so early with the pay up? I didn't murder that many people lately did I?"_

Mario's skin crawled up, although DK didn't sound or looked like a killer he sure was one. It also frightened Mario that he said those words like he was talking about the weather. He could feel he wasn't the only one affected by those words, Yoshi was shivering.

_"I'm not here for the pay-up."_ Mario said with more confidence than he had. "_I need to talk about business, business that could make you, the most known business man in smash ville._

DK looked curiously at him.

_"Interesting, what is your plan? And don't pull my leg Mario, I know you way to well"_

Mario gulped, knowing that if he said one thing that would displeased the Don that he and Yoshi would be in big trouble.

_"Well, I have a plan to become bigger than master and crazy hand. We have to steal in Robin Hood style, giving to the poor wile stealing from the rich, people would love and worship us and they would want us to lead them. But I can't do this without a starting bugged and a team of experts, that's where you come in to place, I need to lend some money for equipment"_

DK was silent. He stood up and Mario feared the worst._ what if he doesn't like it this way?_

" _I love it!"_ DK suddenly said "_we will be the new brothers Hand and we'll rule smash ville!_ _I will lend you some money, but the team forming is all up to you, I want the money back within a month plus your old rent and a further 10% of your earnings. "_

Mario stretched out his hand and shook DK's _deal._

* * *

**And so the smash bros. alliance was formed. Next chapter Mario sends out to get a team! And it's harder than he fought. And will Luigi ever return to help his brother? Find out!**


	4. Chapter 3

**So Mario and Yoshi are going to look for people who might want to help them achieve their goal of destroying the corrupt society they live in.**

* * *

He and Mario had struck a deal with DK and Yoshi couldn't be more relieved that he didn't kill them. But now they were stuck with another problem, they had to form a team that could oppose master and crazy hand without deceiving them. As if Mario could read his mind he said

_"we should find some friends Yoshi."_ he nodded and asked

_"where do we start looking?"_

* * *

He led Yoshi to a bar, knowing that they would be able to speak freely there. He and Yoshi went to a table in a dark corner, knowing that they wouldn't be disturbed there.

" _Well, where do we start?" _Yoshi askes him while whispering

_"We need to get help, for we have no kind of experience with this kind of stuff" Mario answered._

_ "But how do we find people for an illegal job without pinpointing negative attention towards us?"_

Mario gave him a short simile and replied

_were not searching for people who know how to do this__"_

Leaving Yoshi with a hanging mouth he probably wanted to ask Mario what he meant but was interrupted by him

"_we need people like us, people who hate this corrupt society, for they won't deceive us, for they think about the same things as we do. They also will be a lot less suspicious than the number one criminals of this land._

Yoshi, who finally understood how Mario thought, nodded and replied

_"okay, we know what kind of people we want, but where will we find them?"_

Mario smiled and said

_"just follow me, were going to visit an old friend of mine who is perfect for this job" _

And with that they left the bar and continued onward.

* * *

To Yoshi's surprise they pulled over in front of the police station in the universe district. A district that got his name for the diversity of people who lived there.

_This police station is pretty big and home to al lot of criminals and cops probably_ Yoshi thought to himself._But Mario didn't want any criminals to help him, so what were they doing here?_

They walked inside. he was baffled, the floors were made out of marble and it was a very clean building with white walls and numerous cops in blue uniforms who were walking around the whole place. Mario walked to the information desk.

_"Excuse me madam?"_

The blue haired lady turned around

_"yes sir, welcome to the Corneria police station, how can I help you?_ "

Mario looked at the young woman and read her name tag

" _well,__ Crystal, I would like to talk to Mr Mac cloud."_

the woman called Cristal typed some things in her computer and picked up the phone

_"Fox, I got some visitors for ja,_ "

then she went quiet and nodded sometimes she turned to Mario and him

" _names please?"_

_" Mario and his friend"_

Miss crystal repeated those words and waited for a while aigain_._ After nodding a few more times she said to the phone

_"jeah, okay, I'll tell them to meat you there"_

_She hung up and told them that Mr Mac cloud would await their arrival at the coffee bar across the street in an hour. _

* * *

He and Mario just sad their discussing some ordinary topics for about an hour when a man addressed them

_"can I yoin you guys?" _

Both Yoshi and Mario looked up. The man was somewhat taller than both of them, had hay-like hair with white highlights and emerald green eyes. When he gave Mario a grin some pointier than average teeth were shown.

_"It has been to long Mario, how have you been guy? And where is jour bro, Luigi or something, didn't he used to follow you all around?"_

Mario let out a sight on hearing Luigi's name; they hadn't seen him since he left. But the Mama had said he came home one afternoon, grabbed some clothes and ran off, he found a new job, with offered him a house hold he had told her and she had told Mario.

_"It's been to long indeed Fox, our do you prefer Mr Mac Cloud now you're the boss of your section?"_

The grin on Fox's face reduced a bit before answering

" _Fox will just be fine"_

His glance turned to Yoshi

_"you must be Mario's friend."_

then Fox reached out his arm and Yoshi shook it.

" _I'm Fox Mac Cloud, leader of the undercover cops of Corneria, and you might be?"_

_" Yoshi, I'm the son of the lady who adopted Mario, nice to meet you Fox!"_

He stopped shaking Fox's hand. Fox turned to Mario_. _

_"Where do you need me for?"_

Mario gave Fox a look and made a gesture for them to sit down. Once they sat down and ordered some coffee Mario began to explain that he needed Fox's experience with guns and sneaking. He would make a perfect soldier to fight of corruption and on top of that, he was a cop, trained to stop criminals in their tracks. The fact that he was a cop also gave them tons of valuable information about their targets, which could be very helpful. But then Yoshi realised something

_ why on earth would Fox want to help us? He had a good job and income, so what was in store for him? _

Just then Mario finished his story and asked Fox

_"so, do you want to join us? _

Fox was obviously thinking pretty hard. And then his eyes sprung open.

_"I would love to join you Mario, it's time for this corruption to end, time to revenge James…"_

Fox looked like he was dreaming of but he suddenly shook away from his own thoughts and reached out a hand to Mario, with Mario shook_. _

_"Welcome on board Fox, your revenge will be gotten and this corrupt society will end once and for all." _

* * *

_"Fox what the hell do you think jour doing!_

That was the reaction his roommate and ace shooter Falco gave him.

_"You're becoming a thief! If pepper our peppy finds out… or anyone for that matter, you'll be fired and you'll become a traitor!_

Fox didn't react at all to Falco's outburst. He was used to this and he knew Falco would react like this.

_"you're an insolent fool Fox, it'd way to dangerous and..."_

he interrupted him_. "__Falco, SHUT THE F*CK UP!_

He calmed down a bit before speaking again

_"I'm not doing this for money, fame or other stuff, I'm doing this in honour of dad, that's al."_

Falco looked down, he didn't dare look Fox I his eyes when he talked about his old man.

_"It's my decision, and I hoped you would join them as well, seems I was wrong, please don't tell anyone, they'll hate me._

With those words Fox left their apartment and headed to Mario's, leaving Falco behind alone.

_ He is beginning to look more like his father every day _Falco thought.

* * *

_**Fox joined the team! And yes I'm already introducing Falco, although he won't join Mario's team until melee. Review please oh, and make a guess witch smasher is going to join next chapter (which is going to be uploaded within a week)**_


	5. Chapter 4

**hello there everybody! I'm back again with a new chapter, and nobody guessed who the new smasher in this chapter is ): oh, and a friend of mine read this stuff and she pointed out to me that I forgot the quotation marks whenever someone began to speak, so sorry for that if it made this story uneasy to read!**

* * *

They were at Mario's house and Fox was explaining him how to handle a gun

"…_and when you've done that, you pull the trigger" _he said to Yoshi while handling him the gun "_but only use it out of self-defence, otherwise, I would have to turn you in"_ he said jokingly.

Yoshi carefully putted the gun back in the case, as if one wrong move would make it go of. Then Mario walked in

"_guy's we should get moving" _he said.

"_where to Mario?"_ he asked.

They went back to the universe district and pulled over in front of a pretty average house. Once they stepped out of the car Mario immediately said

"_oh, she isn't here, I wonder where she could be?"_

"_how do you know she's not here?"_ Yoshi asked

_"the absence of her car, she would never leave without her red Ferrari glory"_ Mario said casually.

"_wait, a red Ferrari and SHE won't leave without it? We're not recruiting HER are we?" Fox said with a piece of fright in his voice_

Just when Mario wanted to answer he interrupted them and asked

_"who is this girl were talking about?"_

* * *

She was cruising down the highway when it happened, a flat tire. She spun around tree times before crashing into a tree, she cursed. Although she wasn't wounded, her car paid a grand prize for her flat tire. It was broken. If she could, she would have cried, but she couldn't, long ago she had learned to keep her emotions locked up inside her head.

_I became an emotionless bitch_ she thought to herself.

Luckily enough, she could still drive it to a close by garage. A lot of eyes were watching her while she drove her car inside.

_"Nice car lady, an old Ferrari" _

she walked towards the man who had spoken

_" can you fix her?"_

_ " maybe, but it's going to cost ja some serious money!" _he responded to her with a grin on his face.

his eyes looked at her, eating every inch of her body with his eyes. she could could almost hear him fascinating about how she would look naked.

_"but, uh, I could, ja know, give you a little discount. that is if you go out with me." _he said with an even bigger grin on his face.

to that she floored him and pinned him down to the ground with her foot she pulled a gun out of her jacket

_" okay mister, you're giving me that little discount, and I won't blast you're head of"_

they threw her and her car out. only saing that they didn't have the ecuipment necessary to repair her car, but atleased they gave her an aderes of an expert in old vehicles. than her phone rung, again. during the whole detour with the garage it had rung several times, but she hadn't had the time to pick it up jet. she grabbed her phone and answered with an annoyed voice

"_what is it? I'm busy"_

* * *

Mario hang up. he was very happy that they had finally reached her, it had taken almost an hour to get her to answered, and when she did, it was a short conversation. but on the other hand, she did say she was interested, but she couldn't come because her car was broken and she had to get it to a special garage so he had offered to pick her up with the van, with could pull her car to the garage. Fox would join them as they would pick her up, just to see her again. both he and Mario were old school friend of her. Yoshi was actually very impress that Mario still had such tight bonds with his old friends. Fox was surprised to say at least when Mario had revealed that they where trying to recruit her. she had always been a girl with quite the temper, heck, she had kicked his ash more times than he could count! but why her? she would never ever listen to Mario or even work together with him, how could he think she would. she always preferred to be on her own. but than again they were old friend, and they had helped her multiple times as well, and who knew? maybe she changed!

okay, he had been wrong, she didn't change one bit. when they arrived she was already waiting at her car wreck. there she was, Samus Aran, nicknamed the bounty hunter, the blond butcher and for her friends just Sam or Sammy. she was still tall, muscular and gorgeous. she looked up to them as they walked towards her.

_"oh, hi there Mario, see you brought Fox and some other guy. now please take me to this address."_

she held out a card in front of Mario's nose.

"_of cource princess" _Mario said sarcastically.

they had arrived at the garage. Mario had explained to Samus watch they were planning. she had smilingly said that she would love to join them for the money and excitement. she loved these kind of missions. Mario was surprised by her reaction, as were Yoshi and Fox. but he was glad they had her joining them. all four of them helped pushing Samus car towards the platform. an kid walked towards them

"_ how can I help you ma'am?" _he asked.

Mario laughed, the kid was about 12 years old and whore a huge yellow sweater with matching shorts. but the most laughable of his appearance was his hair, it was blond, spikey and had black points. it looked like he had been electrocuted.

"_excuse me sir, but where you're laughing at?"_he asked at bit harsh.

Mario looked at him and replied with a low "_nothing SIR"_

the boy gave him a death stare, pulled an teaser out of his pockets and electrocuted Mario. Mario let out a jell and Yoshi pulled the kid of him. he threw the kid near Fox who pulled out his blaster and he pointed it at the kid. Mario looked shocked at the kid, he had been surprisingly fast with his attack and Mario was very happy the others had been here to pull him of and help him.

the boy screamed "_I surrender!" _and Fox did his gun away.

Samus, who had been quiet all time finally spoke up "_so, are you going to make my car or what?"_

everybody looked at her with slight surprise,

_was her car all she had toughed about during all that ramble? _Fox thought

Mario got up form the floor with Yoshi's help and looked at the kid. he was very surprised to see he wasn't afraid or anything like that. and then a thought struck him, a stroke of genius out of nowhere!

"_hey kiddo, what's ja name?"_ he asked nicely, as to everybody's surprise,

_ he knew he was talking to the 12 year old who just kicked his as?_

"_Pikachu" _the boy answered baffled.

"_ well, Pikachu, what do you think of the government?" _Mario asked even mere nicely.

Fox and Yoshi had no clue what the heck Mario was trying to do. but Samus finally understood what he was trying to do, witch made her smile.

"_they're jerks, why?" _Pikachu answered.

_" then how would you like to join our little opposing party?"_

* * *

Fox still couldn't understand why they'd recurred Pikachu, he was a mere boy! but than again, so was Yoshi. and this kid was a great fighter and technician! after he and Pikachu had finished Samus car Pikachu had closed up his shop and they all went to Mario's, but then they noticed there was simply not enough space in the living room. that was when Pikachu offered to use one of his pare garages as head carter, it would be spacious enough and they could stall Mario's van there. Fox realised when he said that that Mario had truly made a good choose to recruit Pikachu. they went to the garage and it was indeed perfect for their organisation. they logged in on the old computer Pikachu had standing there and Fox hacked the computer so they could use the police register. Mario cooked some pasta witch they eat, just when Fox was about to leave Pikachu said something.

"D_o we still need a new recruit Mario?"_

"_we always need new recruits, why?" _Mario answered

"_well, I just might know the perfect guy for the job..."_

* * *

**whose Pikachu's perfect guy for the job? sorry for the late update, I had a long test week and I needed some relaxation after it. I'll upload nest chapter within a week!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter update! Got a new review witch pointed out some more flaws I have. And today we find out who Pikachu was referring to with "the perfect guy for the job"**

* * *

Pikachu, Mario and Samus stepped in the van. They would go to a regular of Pikachu that had, according to Pikachu, the perfect qualities required for their little team. Fox couldn't come because he had to work and Yoshi had school, so they went with out them. Samus, at first, wanted to take her car, but Pikachu had told her that they didn't wanted to be that noticeable. so their they were.

_"Where to Pikachu"_Mario asked

_"To the forest district!"_ he replied.

The forest district was situated at the border of smash ville and got it's name from the vast forests and little wooden houses, but Mario usually called it the hippie district. And then he asked him self

_Witch hippie would want to join a pretty violent group like ours? Well, I trust Pikachu good enough for this, but I would be surprised if this guy would join us._

_"So, were going to the forest district?"_Samus asked, "_who is this guy where going to any way?"_

* * *

He felt the wind blow thru his hair. He felt like flying, that was why he liked his bike that much. He stopped. He looked up to his own orphanage, a beautiful place for orphans. Although he still had parents, he never saw them. He was raised by his uncle and when he was about the age of 12, he began working.

_I shouldn't think about the past, but about the future, still got to pay up this week's tax._He toughed. He parked his bike in the shed, she was his pride, the sun in his life. With the children and his "special" person. It was an old Triumph Bonneville with a number plate witch read EP-0-NA. He loved her.

"_Link!"_a squeaky, high voice jelled. Link turned around to se one of his favourite children, Saria, a 9 year old girl with green hair and a bob cut.

"_Well, hello there Saria",_he said wile making her hair messy: "_how're you doing?_

_"Great! By the way, someone called for you; I think it was you're technician. You know right, that kid who fixes jour bike all the time?"_Saria replied.

_What does Pikachu wants from me?_Link asked himself. _My bike isn't broken and I didn't order any spare parts._

Link's thinking was interrupted by Saria's cute voice "_he's coming over at 10 and he said he might have an extra job for you, he also said he would bring some of his friends"_

Link looked surprised at Saria. _A new job couldn't hurt, but he was now technician, so what kind of job did Pikachu find for him?_

* * *

Mario pulled over at an orphanage; it was a pretty big old mansion with a sign that read: _kokiri forest orphanage, orphanage for gifted children._

_Maybe there all retards,_Mario toughed. Than he decided to ask a question that had been bugging him for a long time "_Pikachu, this Link guy, how did you met him?"_

_"He's a regular of mine; I always fix his bike when it's broken"_

_"Well, if this guy owns a bike, why does he still live at an orphanage?"_Samus asked

_"Well, he's not a orphan, he's actually the owner of it!"_Pikachu answered.

They parked the van on a patch of grass; witch was supposed to be a parking space.

_So business isn't going well for this guy,_Mario toughed while they approached the mansion. Pikachu knocked on the door, witch as opened by a little girl with green bob hair.

"_Oh, you must be link's technician! He's suspecting you in the living room!"_Saria said happily. _"Follow me sirs and madam!"_

They followed the kid into a pretty big room. Mario was very surprised, to say the leased, to what he saw there. Children were playing everywhere, the carpet was overgrown with grass and tares and on top of that, a large tree had rooted in the centre of the living room. Once they headed through the door, all children turned around and ran towards the visitors.

_"Who are this Saria?"_

_"Are they going to adopt us? I don't want to leave jet!"_

_"Ore are they dropping that yellow haired kid of?"_

_"What is you're name mister?"_

_"That girl is so hot!"_

All children where talking through each other until something really weird happened. Throughout the whole room, a single note was heard. All children turned around and the guests looked up. At the roots of the tree sat a man. He was about 25 years old, had dirty blond hair, whore green clothes with a matching beanie and he was holding an left handed acoustic guitar. He stroke another note, making al the children walk towards him an sit down. Then he began to play.

It was a beautiful song that was heard by the kids and visitors, so beautiful that even after it was finished everybody remained silent. the man looked up to his guests. he putted his guitar down and walked towards Mario and co.

"_Kids, why don't you go play outside, I've got some adult business to take care of."_

on that note all the children stood up and left the room, leaving only Mario, Samus, Pikachu and link to be left in the room, or so they toughed.

* * *

he watched them from atop the tree. they approached link and the fat man with a moustache began talking to him.

_"I have to say, that was quit the performance you pulled of there boy!"_ the man said

_"Well thanks sir, I'm glad it got the kids to calm down. They are not used to people here you see."_ link replied with his mischievous smile. He turned his face towards the blond haired kid. "_So, these are your friends, aren't they a bit old for you?_He said with a wink.

_"Link, I'm not here to get humiliated by you about my appearance of age, I'm here to help you get some money!"_ The boy said angrily.

the fat man began explaining about an organisation that would oppose Master and crazy hand. his hard skipped a bead when he heard that and a mischievous smile crawled up his face

_They're here to recruit Link, to take him away. But I won't let him go alone!_He toughed to himself.

"_I will join you Mario, I would love to kick some ass and get my revenge on this corrupt society!"_ Link answered after a long though. He would join this opposing party to prove himself that he was still able to fight after al these years. He shook Mario's hand

"_Welcome to our little club Link, but what you're going to do about this orphanage, you can't leave these children alone!"_Pikachu said.

Link had toughed about that, but he had a plan "_they can take care of them self's, I'll still pay for their needs and this house, but there smart enough to do the rest themselves. Nobody will adopt them any way's"_ he answered.

Just when he was about to leave with the rest of the crew, something happened. Rustling was heard from the tree, it was so loud that the four of them turned around to see what it was. What happened next was beyond everybody's expectations. Something pink jumped out of the tree and landed in front of them. Everybody except for Link where surprised to see a young boy standing there. He had messy pink hair, a matching pink sweater with an yellow star in the middle, red shorts, red shoes, red cheeks and massive sapphire eyes witch looked furiously at Link.

"_You're leaving?! I can't believe you're leaving!"_he cried out.

Link face palmed himself and mumbled to himself:"_I could've known he was eavesdropping…I'm so stupid sometimes!"_

"_Link don't scold yourself"_ Mario said, still surprised by this weird interruption:"_It's the kids fault he was eaves dropping not yours!"_

Link didn't reply to Mario, instead he focused al of his attention on the little kid.

"_What do you want Kirby?"_ he said, still face palming.

_"I want to go with you!"_ Kirby replied.

_"no, it's to dangerous for you!"_ he replied, this time sounding really concerned

"_I can fight!"_Kirby replied ferocious

_"it's still to dangerous!"_he said starting to loose his cool

_"no it isn't, I can handle it!"_Kirby jelled

_"I wont let you!"_he said angrily

"_guy's stop this please!"_Samus said ferocious. She was really angry, and couldn't stand this bickering. "_were leaving, with or without that kid, I couldn't care less!"_

"_well, that will be without than"_ Link said turning around.

"_I'll tell the others, they won't let you leave…"_

* * *

And there they where, all five of them sat down in Mario's van. With his last argument Kirby had won over Link to let him become a part of their little group.

_"You know",_ Kirby said,:"_ we should have an name for our organisation!" _

_"what aboud: no, that would be realy lame!" _Samus replied annoyed, she couldn't stand Kirby's happy go lucky attitude, as if the world was perfect!

_"no offence Samus, but it would be handy"_ Mario said "_I'll pm fox and Yoshi about it"_

_"oh, I know! what about: the heroes of smash ville!" _Pikachu said excited.

"_to lame", _Kirby said: "_but I do like the inclusion of our city in the name"_

_"Fox suggests: s.s.s., secret smash society." _Mario read of his screen

"_to dull and ordinary!" _Kirby said.

_"and Yoshi suggest: family of smashers? _Mario said, holding back his laughter

"_to childish! but I do like the family art, since we are like bros." _Kirby replied

_"well, what do you think Mr. I don't agree with anything?" _Link said annoyed

"_mmm, what about: the super smash brothers!" _Kirby said with his way to cheery voice.

it became silent in the truck, nobody could think of any argument to contradict Kirby's name.

"_then supper smash bros. it is" _Mario declared

* * *

**who my longest chapter jet. We're finally getting to a somewhat thicker plot. We met Link and Kirby and were finally getting somewhere. Next time we make some plans and check up with the don! See you than. By the way, what do you think of this chapters style? Like it or not? Leave a comment please!**


	7. Chapter 6

**The original 64 crew is complete! although the unlockables still need to bee found. I'm currently working on art for this series! so visit my deviant art accoud for my art of smashing and other stuff and well, other stuff! I'll put a link to my deviant art account on my profile page.****  
I currently drew fox, witch worked out pretty nicely if I can say so myself. But enough about my art, onward with the story!**

* * *

Mario woke up, he stretched himself out and let out a yawn. he looked at his alarm clock. it was ten o'clock. _perfect_ he toughed to himself. today was the day he would present his team to Donkey Kong. he would show him how diverse they where and how good and he would give them money so they could afford some equipment. luckily for them, they didn't need that much. they could use one of Pikachu's spare garages for their base, Fox had hacked his laptop so they could log in on his FBI account without making him suspicious, so they had all info necessary. but they still needed some weapons for some of the members and some other stuff.

Mario walked into the living room. The Mama was of to work and Yoshi was eating some cereals.

" _morning" _Mario said wile he joined Yoshi.

_"good morning to you as well Mario! today is the day we will se the complete crew together for the first time, isn't it? oh, I'm so excited!" _Yoshi replied really hyperactive and upbeat.

Mario made the gesture for Yoshi to calm down, though he couldn't denied he himself was very exited as well. after breakfast Mario grabbed the keys of the van. he and Yoshi would pick up Fox, Samus and Pikachu. and Link and Kirby would use Link's motorcycle. Samus first rejected this plan since she wanted to use her own car, but Link said that if there would be to many vehicles around the house it would look suspicious. not ignoring the fact that Samus car was no ordinary car and that it would draw attention. so they decided to do it this way, leaving a mocking Samus behind. Mario had been very surprised that Samus didn't try to kill Link for opposing her.

he dived to the universe neighbourhood, stopping at the Corneria police station to pick up Fox.

* * *

Fox packed his bag and grabbed his gun. with one last look to his still sleeping roommate, he left. he left a small note on Falco's desk. Fox grinned at the thought of Falco flipping out because he was proceeding with his crazy plan. he closed the door of their apartment. he looked down to the street and began to smile once he saw the van as already there. he was about to walk towards the stairs when someone called his name

"_hey Fox, why up so early?" _

Fox turned around to see who was addressing him. his heard raised and he tried to keep his head cool, it was Crystal, their sectary.

"_you look like I couched you sneaking out. I have, haven't I?"_she said with the cutest giggle Fox ever heard.

he blushed. severely. making Crystal laugh. _she probably thinks I'm really trying to sneak out, she has no idea.. _Fox toughed as his cheeks returned to normal. he looked at her, she was so gorgeous and cute and..

"_FOX! quit daydreaming, we got work to do remember!"_

Fox turned around to see Yoshi and Mario looking very amused at him. his cheeks flushed red, again. making Crystal giggle, again.

_"I..I'm coming" _Fox said, embarrassed. he turned to face Crystal again,: "_I'll see you later, okay Crystal? "_

_"sure Fox!" _she responded,: " _see you later"_ and with that she returned to her own apartment.

Fox walked past both Mari and Yoshi, hopping they wouldn't see his flustered face. later in the car, on their way to Pikachu's workshop where he and Samus would await them. Fox remained silent out of embarrassment and dejection.

* * *

Mario toughed Fox was taking to long, so they climbed the stairs towards Fox's apartment to get him. they where both very surprised to see Fox, heavily blushing, talking to the sectary they met about a week ago. Mario had n evil smirk on his face. he jelled at him, making Fox turn around. he looked at them with an embarrassed look, making him blush even more severely. even Yoshi had to smile at his ashamed expression. he quickly said goodbye to the woman and rushed between them towards the van. Mario directly followed him with a small smile on his face, but Yoshi decided to look at the woman, who ran away in exactly the same fashion Fox had done.

he and Mario walked towards the van, Fox was already waiting for them, he didn't look them in the eyes while he said:

"_lets just go"_, his voice sounded uncomfortable.

"_sure Casanova, how late is you're date with her tonight?" _Mario said teasingly

on that note Fox crabbed Mario's jacked and pulled him close. he looked so angry Yoshi was afraid he would strangle Mario.

_"guy's! lets go already!" _he decided to say. this made Fox drop Mario, but he was still so angry he didn't say a word the whole trip to the garage.

once they arrived Pikachu and Samus where already waiting for them. they to stepped in the van, and both were very surprised to see a really angry and mocking Fox.

"_what's wrong Fox?" _ Pikachu asked out of curiosity.

instead of an answer he got a mean glare and a short "_nothing"_ as response. Pikachu was baffled by this, he had never seen Fox this angry. Samus n the other hand only smiled and said:

"_we'll just leave him alone for now, he'll pull himself to normal if we just leave him this way. so just ignore him" _she smiled and plugged in her iPod.

* * *

Kirby woke up to the sound of the roosters outside. for some reason they always woke him at ten o'clock precisely. Link had told him that they were special roosters named cuckoos, a fitting name for those guys. Kirby smiled to himself as he remembered that today was the day he would meet the other smashers and there financier. he stood up and walked to the main room, everybody was already awake, except for link, he was a sleepy head. after breakfast, Kirby decided to wake up Link, he didn't want to be late.

Link had a private room, it was the old master bedroom of the mansion and Link was lying in the giant bed. he was rolling from side to side, sweating heavily. He had a nightmare, as always. Kirby sighted. and picked up a cuckoo that was just walking around, he held him next to Link's pointy ear and the cuckoo clucked loudly. Link woke up and looked startled around the room.

"_what...who.. how late is it? did I overslept?" _Link said drowsy.

"_if you dress yourself quickly we'll be fine" _Kirby said in a giggly way, he loved to startle Link.

Link looked up to him, and then his eyes went big out of realisation. he jumped out of bed, making a shocked Kirby fall on the ground, grabbed some clothes and dressed himself up. when Kirby got back on his feet again, link was already dressed and ready to go.

he took Link's spare helmet as they walked to the motorcycle. Kirby smiled to himself and toughed: _when I grow up, I'll buy a bike like this one! _they approached the bike and mounted it. Kirby sat at the rear seat and Link at the front seat. Link would wear his helmet today, but when he was alone, he would take it of. Kirby knew that he liked the wind in his hair. he remembered asking Link about that, the only response he got from link was that it reminded him about his past. But he never told them about his past, nobody knew how he was like when he was a child. Kirby laughed at the thought of Link being a kid and imagined him being a was great.

* * *

they had arrived at Donkey Kong's mansion, but Link and Kirby had jet to arrive. this worried Mario, what if they didn't show up?

_"don't be worried" _Fox said,_ "they'll be here any minute now". _

Mario looked up to him and smiled, Samus had been right, he did calm down, although his voice still sounded unhappy.

"_Fox?"_

_"yes Mario?"_

_"I'm sorry I teased you about that girl earlier."_

_"it's okay, I reacted a bit over emotional, that wasn't right of me, but apologies accepted"_

he and Mario shook hands, just then Link and Kirby arrived. they where complete and ready for the forge of their plans and bonds with each other.

* * *

**done! **

**Mario: "took you long enough!"**

**me: "sorry! I was busy okay?"**

**Mario :"with what? being al loner and stuff?"**

**me: "shut up(cries in a corner)"**

**Fox: "by the way, why make me the shy lover guy, I don't get it!"**

**me: "dude, you're love interest is way clearer than others and established in the games themselves, but trust me, you won't be the only one whose gona have a certain love inters".**

**Fox: "o god, fanfic couples! nooooooo!"**

**me: "I'm not going to make weird couples, heck all couples that are planed will have people from the same franchise together or will be one-sided, happy now Fox?"**

**Pikachu: "so, I'll never hook up with Samus then? ( cries in a corner)"**

**me: "I could make some exceptions if the audience wants it, so leave a comment if you want to hook someone up, I might use it if it doesn't overlap with my own hook-ups"**


	8. Chapter 7

**ehm, hey, I'm alive! I actually wanted to quit, had a vacation and other stuff, I'm probably gona rewrite the first 3 chaps, cuz they suck. but, kept that one person who does read this waiting long enough, so onward with the story!**

* * *

they were complete and Fox was back to normal.

_"it's time" _Mario said looking at his group.

Mario smiled to himself, this was the first time he took an good look at them, his new allies, he would soon show them to donkey kong. he was anxious, who wouldn't be? it was like handing in your test at the final exam. he walked towards the door of the mansion and rung the bell trice.

* * *

DK was sitting in his chair, just reading a book when the door rang three times

_boud time! _he thought to himself.

_"Candy! the door rang!" _he jelled upstairs.

_"coming hunny!" _she said as she ran of the stairs

she was his beautiful wife, Candy Kong, a fitting name, for she just looked like a treat, he watched her running to the hallway. he heard her talking to some people outside and then she returned.

_"Hun, this Mario guy says he completed his task an he brought a whole bunch of people with him, should I let them in? "_

Dk smiled,_ so he did complete his task hu? wonder how he did._

and so he gave Candy the gesture to let them in. he found himself surprised at the result. al people were lined up in a long line starting with Mario and Yoshi, the guys he knew. they were followed by a straw haired man with glasses, a tall blond woman, a little hooded brat, a blond man with a beany and a brat with pink hair. his initial reaction was to burst out in laughing.

_"whaahaahaa! Mario, what's this? a circus? whaahaaha!"_

_"were serious here Dk" _said Mario, "_very serious"_

this made DK stop, his expression changed from laughable to outward angry.

_"if you call these clowns serious, then go home Mario, these aren't times to lag, and you better bring a fighting force next time you enter this mansion or I just might throw you out of your house!"_

* * *

Samus didn't know what to think when she stepped aside in Dk mansion. but she knew one thing, this guy was really rich. they lined up and remained silent, just like Mario had ordered the to do and waited for Dk's piercing eyes to go over them. his eyes were first baffled, then they spoke of joy and closed with anger. he didn't take them serious.

this maked her so angry, she could feel her blood boil, this guy was as worse as master and crazy hand, if not worse! her breath stopped once he mentioned he would throw Mario out of his house. she couldn't keep calm any more.

_I'll make him realise were serious!_ she thought as she pulled out her gun and pointed it towards Dk.

_"I'll show you how funny we are you ape!"_ she declared while keeping him under shot.

the other smashers were baffled by her reaction and so was Dk. wait, what! did she see that good? his eyes... they were smiling?

Dk began laughing, again.

_"whaaaahaahaa! ok..ok! I'll admit, you've got a fierce lady over there, jes she, classes and pointy ears pass, but no way I'll let Yoshi and those other brats in!"_

Samus didn't put her gun away and said

_"you're keeping all of us or nobody"_

she surprised her friends again and she heard Kirby whisper

_"I thought she didn't care about us..."_

she gave him a glare what made him silent in one second and she pointed al her attention to Dk once again.

_"so, what's it gona be ja freak?"_

* * *

looking back at that afternoon made Mario smiled, it went way better than expected, after Samus had gave Dk two choices, he had chosen to not only financier the whole happening, but also to join them! now their team was just perfect, although according to Fox a little small. but Mario had the feeling that numbers didn't mater as long as they got each other. he looked up at he clock.

_it's almost time, _went through his head.

after Dk had declared to join smash, he had invited them to a little diner at his house. and knowing Dk hat probably meant a really big dinner.

Mario had been wrong, this wasn't just any big dinner, it was humongous. there was enough food to feat all the children at Link's orphan for a week! it was truly a grant feast. although Mario was gently nipping his whine, there were some interesting things going on at the party. after seeing the huge pile of food Kirby had challenged anybody who wanted to a eating challenge, first Yoshi had accepted, but after three plates of super spicy curry, Kirby was the grand winner, leaving an barfing Yoshi at the floor while eating his forth plate. after he gobbled that plate up he had fallen asleep with an humongous smile on his face. It was then that Link had decided to take him home. Pikachu soon left after them, claiming he had a car to work on tomorrow morning. after they left , they al just left one by one, Mario on the other hand waited till Yoshi felt better until he returned, he didn't want The Mama to be angry at him for making him ill. but when Mario came home an surprise was waiting for him. when he and Yoshi entered their living room they saw the Mama talking to the phone and watching the news, it was an report about a school that was being kept hostage by a group of bandits. the phone fell out of her hand and she began crying bitter tears.

_"Mama, what's wrong!" _said Mario while trying to comfort her.

meanwhile Yoshi picked up the phone and looked at the number

"_why did Luigi call?" _

Mario looked at the phone and cursed his younger brother for making their Mama cry.

_"what did that baster do to you Mama?" _asked Mario "_what did he do to hurt you?"_

The Mama shed even more tears, but soon found enough breath to speak.

"_he...he's...working at that school, on the news. he's ...taken... Hostage!" _

* * *

**_hope you liked it! so, hey I'm back and continuing tis series!_**

**_Mario: where the f*ck have you been_**

**_me: let's see, vacation, school, parties.._**

**_Samus: that's not really an excuse miss "I'll try to upload once a week"_**

**_me: I'm sorry, ok?! (cries in a corner)_**

**_Kirby: guys lets not be hard on her, she just kinda forgot about us._**

**_Samus: that's still no excuse!_**

**_Kirby: and she broke up with her boyfriend._**

**_Samus: so what?_**

**_Kirby: just be glad she's back on track kay?_**

**_Samus: what ever, nobody reads your stupid fanfic anyways! _**

**_Mario: there is about one person that does, so you will continue, right?_**

**_me: yes I'll try my hardest from now on_**

**_Samus: you better do_**

**_Mario: and you, the reader, why don't leave a comment or a review wile your at it, would help her keep motivated!_**


	9. Chapter 8

**so hey, I´m back, I´ve re-uploaded ****all ****chapters to make them more readable and it has been paying of! the amount of people who read the final chap has ****tripled! ****( from one to three, but hey, it's still something!) so onward, time for there first mission!**

* * *

he couldn't believe it, it had to be a joke. Luigi...kept hostage? No, this had to be a joke! Soon The Mama would burst out in laughter and tell him it was. but she didn't. Yoshi just looked in front of him, just looking into oblivion.

_" There must be something we can do"_, Mario suddenly exclaimed.

This made both The Mama and Yoshi wake up from their own thoughts.

"_jess, we can free that school, we will save Luigi and make our entrée in this world!" _

"But Mario, how we're going to do that?" Yoshi asked.

Mario gave him a sad smile and said

"Y_ou forgot we've got an group of experts in this kind of stuff already?"_

Yoshi looked at him with big eyes, than he smiled.

"_jess, it'll be the perfect job for the smash bros!" _

he burst out in tears and fell in Mario's arms. Mario comforted him, although he was sure Luigi would have done a better job in it. he looked up to The Mama and said

"_Mama, hand me the phone, we're going to call some friends and save my bro!"_

The mama smiled, handed him the phone and said while she gave it to her oldest son

"_please be careful Mario, please, save Luigi"_

* * *

Mario had called a meeting inside his garage. he wonder why. but soon all the smashers had arrived. they all sat around a table

"_why did you called us together Mario?" _asked Link while yawning.

_"did you see the news yesterday?" _asked Mario

"_the school takeover" _Fox with that he grabbed his laptop and began typing some stuff in.

_"you guessed?" _said Mario made everybody look at him.

"_we need to free them!" _said Yoshi with courage.

_"It does sound like the perfect job for us" _said Kirby

_"well, it isn't going to be easy..." _Fox suddenly said.

all eyes warped towards him. fox looked up and showed them the screen of his laptop, he showed them a file which looked like a 3d map of a church.

_"as you can see they'll probably guard this entrance and tis one..." _he said while pointing towards different points on the map _"...but we should be able to get in if we use this entrance."_

his story just went on about al the different approaches they could take towards helping the children and the staff to escape. Pikachu lost his concentration when he began about the ducts.

"_Fox, please stop, this isn't going to work, it's to complicated for the little squeaks" _said Dk with a certain sarcasm in his voice.

_"That's it!" _Fox exclaimed "_oh, Dk you're a genius!"_

everybody looked surprised at Fox, who looked really exited about something.

_"well, thank you Fox, but why am I a genius again?" _

Fox looked surprised at Dk and said

"_the kiddo's there the key! although there probably checking if they cannot escape there probably not checking whatever there more inside the building!"_

every body looked uncomprehendingly at Fox.

"_what are you trying to say Fox?" _asked link with a slight piece of caution in his voice.

_" well, if we would pretend to be students at that school we could free them from the inside!"_

everybody looked shocked, they, students? but then al eyes went to Kirby, Pikachu and Yoshi.

_"I won't have it, it's to dangerous for them!" _Link said.

_"I agree with Link" _said Mario

_"well, both of you can't stop me!" _said Pikachu with a smile

_"Mario, Link, I understand that you're afraid we'll get hurt, but we'll just be fine" _said Yoshi

Kirby nodded and added _"we want to be useful, and when we agreed to become smash bros we already knew we would be in dangerous"_

Although Mario nodded in understanding, Link still didn't look like he would let Kirby go. but then Mario said

"_fine"_

"_but Mario..."_

_"it's there own choice Link, let them" _said Samus.

_"okay, but before we can send you guys out there we need to make a plan" _said Fox.

and so they discussed several plans and strategies. this whole time Link remained mocking and silent. but eventually they came with a plan. The boys would infiltrate the school while wearing school uniforms so that the terrorist would think they were students. once they were in they would free the school crew and open the front door so the rest of them could enter. than they would save the kids.

_" I think this is all" _said Fox who had made a list of stuff they needed. _"we'll have al this stuff tomorrow."_

_"than tomorrow will be the day the smash bros. will step down and deliver justice!" _said an hyper active Kirby.

* * *

while on the back way to the orphanage Link didn't said a word to him

_is he still angry at me for doing this? _ Kirby wondered.

they had arrived and after Link had parked the bike he just walked towards the house, completely ignoring Kirby and the other orphans. he walked directly towards his room and closed it with a bang. the orphans looked worried and curios at that door. but Link didn't come out, not even for dinner. it was late and al the orphans had gone to bed already except for Kirby who was sitting in front of Link's door. he waited a while before knocking on the door.

_"Link? Link! we need to talk"_

there was no response however. Kirby being the curios kid he was opened the door with caution. One look inside made him realise something was defiantly wrong for Link was lying on the ground shivering and grunting.

_"Link! what's wrong answer me Link!"_

just then Kirby noticed something, his right hand was glowing in an golden light witch formed a triangle, then the triangle fainted and disappeared from his hand. Links breath went also back to normal and he slowly opened his eyes.

_"Kirby? what just happened?" _he asked him sleepily

_"I'm not sure Link" _answered Kirby, still looking at Link's hand

then Link sad up and covered his hand with a gauntlet. after he did that he turned his attention back to Kirby, who was still looking at him with big eyes.

_"Link, what was that triangle for?"_

_"Nothing" _he said with a fake smile. he turned to Kirby an hugged him. "_please be careful tomorrow, I don't want to lose anybody again"._

_"were you talking about Link ?" _asked Kirby astonished.

Link suddenly let go of Kirby, he realised he had set something wrong and looked away.

_"just...just forget about what I said and what you say okay?" _he said with a worried smile on his face.

Kirby looked at him and wanted to react to him, to ask him what this was all about. but he was tired and so was Link. He probably wouldn't talk about what just happened anyway. so he just nodded and gave him a short hug. Link smiled at him, this time for real and said

_"you should get some sleep for you're big day tomorrow"_

with those final words he padded Kirby on the back and brought him to bed.

* * *

link looked at the moon. its beautiful glory reminded him of other days when things were simple and all. he sighted and looked at his gloved hand.

_it happened again today_ went through his head as he let himself fall in his pillows. _I wonder when the next time will be. _and with those final thoughts he fall back into the darkness of his dreams. were dark monsters and ghost chased him, hurt him, killed him. it was always the same, but this time it was different, the golden light from his right hand formed a sword with which he fought of the demons. and then the sky cleared up and the silhouette of a girl was seen. he yelled her name and tried to catch her. she also reached out her arm, and just when they were about to touch a giant beast snatched her away, like always. would he ever catch her?

* * *

**done! wow two uploads in two days, I'm getting productive!**


	10. Chapter 9

**And so the advent of there first mission have been set into motion. By the way... it's over 400! Jeesh, this story has been read by over 400 people. So jay for me! there is only one thing I would want though. remember that I wrote one of my friends got me back on track again? well she would contact me and she has jet to do so. do it after you've read this please!**

* * *

They looked at them selves in the mirror. The school uniforms had arrived and Pikachu, Yoshi and Kirby looked like, well, scholars. Yoshi looked like a last year nerd, Pikachu like a trouble maker and Kirby looked just like the cute boy that every body loved. They were ready. Yoshi had hid a gun in his clothes and Pikachu his trusted teasers. But when they asked what Kirby was planning to use he had answered with a big smile on his face.

_"I'll use there weapons, or this one"_

He pulled out a huge sword out of nowhere

_"Or this one.."_

He pulled out a huge mallet out of nowhere

_"Or I'll just do this."_

And he changed in a stone.

Everybody, even Link looked baffled, to say the leased. But Kirby had just smiled. And ran away while changing into a fire ball.

_"Well, someone is really prepared" _had Samus said while giving a small chuckle.

The three boys hopped in the van alongside Dk and Mario, the others would take Samus's car to distract their target. The school was situated in the outskirts of smash ville and actually didn't even lay in smash ville. The van would only drive by and stop at the corner of another street but Samus, Fox and Link would stop at the front and point there guns at the school. They would later be joined by Mario and Dk who would help the others getting in. Samus stopped her Car at the entrance; there was no police unit to be found.

_"another reason why this was the perfect job, the government would have never acted!" _Samus said trying to defy Fox.

But he didn't budge.

_"Now is not the time to joke around Samus! We got a job to focus on" _said Link seriously.

_"Well, someone is worried a certain someone might get hurt" _she replied teasingly.

Which made Link give her a mean glare

"_Aren't_ you _worried as well?" _asked Fox.

Samus smiled and pulled out her gun towards the enemy

"_We got a job to focus on guys"_

* * *

Mario, Dk and the kids had arrived at a side street and were now making their way around the building without being noticed, eventually they found a second story window they could use.

_"But how the heck are we ever going to get up there?" _asked Pikachu.

_"I'll throw you guys up there" _Dk said.

They looked shocked at Dk thinking he was making a joke, but the serious look on his face told them otherwise.

_"Guys, be carefull and bring those kids back safely!"_ said Mario. Dk picked up Pikachu first and through him

"_See ja later!"_he jelled while flying through the air. Then a crash was heard, he fell through the window. Then it was Kirby's turn.

"_Say by to Link for me!"_

Yoshi looked at Mario and gave him a final hug. Then he was thrown through the air while screaming

"_I'll bring weegee back!_

Mario and Dk walked back to the entrance and threw a final glance at the broken window

"_Please be careful guys" _whispered Mario.

* * *

they began to explore the school after they had removed some pieces of glass from Pikachu's arm. They were walking through one of the hallways when they were noticed by one of the terrorist.

"_Halt! How did ja Kids come al the way here?"_

He pointed his gun towards them and the smashers raised there arms high in the sky. Fox had told them to go to the place were the kids were first, and since they didn't knew were it was the fasted way to get there was to get taken there.

_"Well why won't you be nice boys and follow me huh?"_

The boys were forced to walk downstairs while the man pointed a gun towards there backs. He guided them towards the gymnasium. When they entered everyone was sitting on the ground with their hands tied to their backs. The teachers were on the opposite side of them.

_"This might be a problem"_Kirby whispered.

Unfortunately enough there guide heard them and grabbed Kirby by his arm and threw him on the floor

_"Shut up kid!"_he said.

"_Ben, where did these kids com from?"_one of the other terrorists asked.

_"Found them on the second floor, they probably hid somewhere, but I found them"_he replied.

The terrorist guided them towards the students and made them sit down. It was then that another terrorist came in with a kid he had just found.

_"Owh, hey! Stop trying to hit me kiddo!"_said the man that was dragging him towards the smashers.

The kid was trying to hit the man over and over again with a basebal bat. But when they threw him on the floor and pointed a gun to his head the stopped trying.

_"Keep a good eye on this one, he tried to hit me with a yoyo and some sparkly stuff"_said the terrorist grumpy.

Yoshi observed the kid. He looked furious and Yoshi concluded that he wanted to fight back. Then a stroke of genius stroke him. He moved over to the kid and whispered

_"Wanna help us to free the lot of you guys?"_

The boy looked baffled and answered with a baffled

_"Sure"_

Than Yoshi gave the sign to Pikachu and Kirby. They al stood up simultaneously. Yoshi pulled out his gun and Pikachu his teasers. Yoshi pointed his gun to the terrorist called Ben and yelled

_"Let go of these hostages or you'll pay!"_

Everybody looked shocked at them, three boys who stood up against terrorism? Then Ben burst out in laughter.

_"And how are you going to do that exactly?"_

Then Kirby ran forward, naked Bens gun and shot him in the leg.

_"Well, like that mister!"_he proclaimed cheerfully

_"Get them brats!"_someone jelled

_"Yoshi, get the crew! Pikachu get the others, I'll handle it down here!"_Kirby jelled

_"Rogger!"_said Pikachu as he sprinted for the front door.

Yoshi had just vanished without a word and Kirby was all alone. Surrounded by terrorists. He changed his gun for his mallet and began hammering his way through his foes while yelling

_"It's hamer time!"_

The kid who had struggled when he came in suddenly positioned himself next to Kirby and asked

_"Mind if I help you?"_with a big smirk on his face.

He closed his eyes and summoned a kind of electricity from his hand while saying

"PK THUNDER!"

This damaged the terrorist severely and surprised Kirby, this Kid was good!

_"What is your name?"_Kirby asked nonchalant while hitting someone in the face (again)

_"Ness, what's yours?"_

_"Kirby, nice to meet you"_

* * *

Yoshi had ran to the other side of the gymnasium while Kirby had distracted the terrorists. But there were still some on his tail, if he could just reach the other side...

Than he suddenly got punched in his stomach, which made him fall on the floor. He looked up; one of the terrorist had got him! The terrorist pointed a gun to his head and said

_"Game over guy"_

But Yoshi kicked him of and got back on his feet again. He readied his own gun and so did his opponent. That was when his concentration was broken by something that caught him eye sight. It was Luigi, sitting just a few meters away from him; he looked terrified at one of the terrorists. Who was abound to shoot him through his head Yoshi sprinted towards the terrorist and hit him on the head with the back off his gun, making him faint. Luigi who had turned himself into a ball looked up at his savoir, only to find out it was Yoshi. He opened his mouth to yell his little brothers name when a shot was heard. The terrorist who had kicked Yoshi in his belly had shot Yoshi in his leg making him collapse. He was now defence less. Luigi however hit the terrorist with a punch and saved Yoshi.

_"Yoshi, o my god, are you okay!"_he jelled while trying to comfort Yoshi.

But Yoshi pushed him of and said

_"Stay alert Luigi, we can talk later, now help me recue the teachers!"_

Luigi was shocked by Yoshi's behaviour. When did he become so serious? Luigi however didn't ask this question and helped Yoshi to get up, for he couldn't walk himself any more. They walked over to the other terrorists and Yoshi readied his gun once again. The terrorist however more than understood these two were not capable of fighting and tried to defeat them. However one of the teachers suddenly stood up and punched one such terrorist in the face. While exclaiming

_"Falcon punch!"_

Yoshi looked in shock as the man's fist was made out of fire as he punched the terrorist, and he wasn't the only one who was horrified. All the other terrorists backed of and ran away.

_"Captain Falcon, thank you!"_ Luigi said.

_"No problem plunger boy, but were not done jet here they come once again!"_

And he was right; the terrorists were back with gun power this time.

_"Lets do this sh*t!"_Yoshi jelled.

_"Ok..."_Luigi said unconfident.

* * *

Pikachu had reached the front doors with out any problems and used his weight to open them up. The others were already waiting outside for him and Mario asked

_"Were the others and the kids?"_

_"The gymnasium"_Pikachu said out of breath.

All walked n and ran for the gymnasium except for Samus who asked

_"Couldn't you've been a little faster? Jeesh..."_ with a joking voice

Pikachu just smiled and together they entered the gymnasium.

* * *

**wow, so how do you like this story so far? review and follow! **


	11. Chapter 10

**neww upload! did you know that this chap and chapter 9 were originaly one document? whell, now you know! that's why it's so god damn small, k?**

* * *

they entered the gymnasium. it was a total mess, everybody was fighting the terrorist, but they weren't budging. Pikachu noticed Ness and Kirby and ran over to them.

_"Guy's! are you okay?" _

_"Pikachu! you made it, and yes were fine, but I have no clue what happened to Yoshi!" _Kirby answered.

suddenly a girl of about Pikachu's age appeared. she had pinkish hair, much like Kirby's. but than way curlier with pony tails. Ness was the first to notice.

_"Jiggelypuf! you're okay!" _he said happily.

she just nodded and said

_"I'll take care of them, you guys should cover your ears, I'm about to sing them a bedtime song"_

just when Pikachu was about to protest because it was certainly not the time to sing a bed time story, she began to sing.

her voice was heard in the whole gymnasium and every body who heard it fell asleep. Kirby (who had covered his ears) looked baffled at the girl

_what a weird power _he thought.

than he walked over to one of the terrorists and observed him.

_"we better tie them down for they will awake in about five minutes" _the girl said.

Kirby nodded and began piling up the terrorist in one corner of the gym. Ness and Jiggelypuf helped him with it. for everybody else was asleep even Pikachu and the other smashers. the five minutes passed and everyone was waking up slowly. the terrorists were very surprised to find out they were the ones to be tied down instead of the children and he children themselves were cheering for their saviours. but soon enough all the former hostages went out of the school and back to their homes and the only once left were the theorists, the smashers, some teachers and the kid's who had helped them. from the corner of the gym Mario could see Yoshi laying down on the ground, covered in blood.

_"Yoshi!" _he jelled as he ran towards him.

he sat own next to him and looked at him only to find out he was still asleep from Jiggelypuf's singing and had a minor shot wound in his leg. he sighted in relief when he noticed Luigi, who had fallen asleep against the wall and was just waking up.

_"M...Mario?" _he said drowsy.

Mario walked over to his brother and hugged him tightly

_"don't you ever scare me like that again!" _he said, almost crying out of relief.

Luigi actually started to cry after hearing al those words from his bro's mouth. meanwhile some of the other smashers were trying to wake up Link and Fox who had, thanks to there abnormal hearing sense, fallen into a way deeper sleep than the others.

_"o heavens, I'm so sorry!" _Jiggelypuf said.

_"Don't worry, we're not angry, we're graceful for your help" _said Samus

this made Jiggelypuf blush. Ness and Captain Falcon (his gym teacher) observed this and decided to ask the questin that had romed their minds ever since Yoshi had pulled out his gun.

_"excuse me, but who are you guys?" _Ness asked

"_we are the super smash brothers!" _Mario said while he and Luigi were supporting Yoshi. who had woken up.

"_Luigi, are you part of this organisation?" _Captain Falcon asked.

Luigi looked uncomfortable at Mario, who said

_"He is" _

this startled Luigi and the other smashers

_"M...Mario! you've got to be joking! I'm not suit to be part of this!" _he jelled panicky.

_"of course you are! you've saved my ass Luigi!" _Yoshi said cheerfully.

this made Luigi's face turn very pale, and he looked away.

_"Well, if the cleaner can join, can we join as well?" _Ness asked.

Mario looked up and seemed to be thinking when Kirby said

_"they've got enough skills, Ness can use psychic powers and Jig's can use her voice and I think saw the captain use hi fire fist!"_

to visualise what he thought he posed and hit the air while giving an imitation of captain Falcon's voice

_"Falcon PUNCH!" _he exclaimed

every body burst out in laughter, for it was an hilariously cute version of the actual falcon punch. when he was done laughing Mario said

_"I would love them to join!"_

the new crew went to Pikachu's garage. they had left the terrorists I the building since Dk had said

_"the cop's will find them any way" _

in Pikachu's garage they talked about there first mission and toasted to the new smash crew witch they later would name: the original 64 group. named after the fact that the school building was number 64. they partied that night for the succession of their first mission. but what they couldn't know was that there work was way from being over in mater of fact it was just getting started. they couldn't have known back then, that the melee was about to start.

* * *

_"sir, our invasion failed" _

he hated that mans voice, he would die soon after this, but he had to pa attention to this little thing, for he had to know. he looked at his inferior, so puny, so useless, so mortal. it would only take one slap of his mighty hands to kill this fly. but he shouldn't, for this little bug hid some interesting info somewhere in his puny little brains. he sometimes wondered how such crucial information fitted in such a dumb container as this one.

_"who was the insolent little devil who messed up my plans?" _

his voice was so perfect, just like every other aspect of himself, so pure , so heavenly, so gorgeous.h e watched his dog shiver, he was afraid. as should be every human when he looked up to his god. he loved to se them shiver in fear it made him realise that he was un reachable for the filthy hands of these beings called humans. but eventually the being answered to his master.

_"They called themselves the super smash brothers master"_

he smiled. so these little bugs thought they could crush him, a god? he laughed, they couldn't even touch him. he would just have to smack them with his heavenly hands before these bug's became a plague, that was all.

_"thanks for the info my little dog, but I have no longer need of you" _

he snapped his fingers and the man was taken away while he screamed and fought. he always loved it when they fought against there inescapable demise. he just hoped that these smash bros. were as much fun to hear screaming. he heard the mans last breath before it went silent. he loved silence, for it was silence witch amplified sound. he loved darkness, for he was the light that shinned through it. he was god. he was Master Hand, ruler of the underworld.

* * *

**That last part :3 master hand! so how ja doing enjoying this story? why don't write a review while you're at it!**


End file.
